fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Lima - Herzlich Wilkommen
thumb|left|342px|GoogleHuhaaa, da bin ich wieder das Grauen aus der Gruft. Das absolute Böse, der Nagel zu jedem Sarg. Euer Matti und ich werde euch hier mit einer weiteren Story nerven. Es ist die Fortsetzung der lieben Familie. Wer es lesen will sei herzlich eingeladen und wer nicht dem bin ich nicht böse. Der Matti Status: In Bearbeitung Ein neuer Tag... Cory blinzelte mti den Augen. Das Sonnenlicht dran durch die halb geschlossenen Jalousinen. Er gähnte erst mal kräftig, so gut wie jetzt hatte er schon lange nicht mehr geschlafen. Er drehte sich nach rechts um und gab ihr einen Kuß auf die nackte Schulter. " Good Morning Honey. It´s time to wake up." Er bekamm nur ein " Hmm, not so early please" zu hören aber er lies sich nicht beirren. " Hey, you have your exam today." Urplötzlich wurde neben ihm die Bettdecke weg gerissen und sich im rasenden Tempo angezogen. Cory beobachtete das Schauspiel mit einem Schmunzeln. " Hey you look good but maybe you forgot something?" Er erntete böse Blicke aber er hatte Recht. Sie hatte bereits ihre Schuhe an aber vergessen den Rock anzuziehen, das währe eine Blamage geworden wenn sie so vor den Prüfungsausschuss getreten währe. " Ok, your´e right." Mit etwas Missmut zog sie noch den Rock an. " And ? How does i look like?" " Your are perfect Honey." Jetzt musste sie sogar lachen und gab ihm eine Kuß. " Thank you, thank you Cory!" Sie hielt sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen bei dem Kuß. " Why? What have i done?" " You help me here, you are the love of my life and you are so cute and sweet." " Ok, ok, i understand, you think i am your teddy bear!" " NO, thats wrong. You..you are the best i ever get. The key to my future, the o in the word love." " I know Lia, i know. And you are the same to me. Before i know you, my life was grey and boring!" Er hielt Lia fest in seinen Armen. Sie waren jetzt seit fast 3 Jahren fest zusammen. Seit der Beerdigung von Anni damals um genau zu sein. Lia war ursprünglich nur zu Besuch nach Amerika gekommen um ihren Onkel kennen zu lernen. Das er einer der meist beschäftigsten Drehbuchautoren war wusste sie nicht. Und so lernte sie auch Cory kennen, den Star aus ihrer absoluten Lieblingsserie Glee. Lia hätte sich nie träumen lassen mal aus ihrem beschaulichen Leben auszubrechen und die grosse weite Welt zu erleben aber just heute hatte sie die finale letzte Abschlussprüfung an ihrer Schauspielschule. Cory hatte ihr die ganze Woche über geholfen ihre Texte zu lernen, hatte mit ihr Ausdruck geübt. Jetzt war es soweit. " Hey baby, good luck and isch liebe disch!" Lia schaute ihren Freund mit einem grossen Grinsen an. Sie liebte es wenn er versuchte Deutsch zu reden. Als sie letztes Weihnachten zum ersten Mal ihre Eltern in Deutschland gemeinsam besuchten hatte Cory extra auf Deutsch gelernt sich zu bedanken und Lias Mum Komplimente gemacht. Ihr Vater war immer noch nicht glücklich darüber dass Julia sich für ein Leben in den Staaten entschieden hatte aber sie hatte es durchgezogen und Cory konnte durch seine Gage beide mehr als genügend ernähren. Am meisten aber war Julias Schwester sprachlos denn sie hatte bis dato immer noch geglaubt Julia würde nur Märchen erzählen aber als Cory tatsächlich durch die Tür schritt war sie nur noch still, den kompletten Abend über sagte sie kein Wörtchen. Alle diese Gedanken gingen Lia jetzt durch den Kopf, sie stelle den Wagen auf dem Parkplatz der Schule ab und atmete noch einmal tief durch. Sie musste nur noch das heute überstehen und dann war sie diplomierte Schauspielerin und Sängerin. Alle anderen Prüfungen und Aufgaben hatte sie bereits bestanden. Was würde das Komitee sich für sich überlegt haben? Was musste sie spielen? MIt zittrigen Händen klopfte sie an die Tür. " Come in pleas:" Lia öffnete die Tür. und geht weiter und weiter und weiter......... Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:+12 Kategorie:Zwei Teilige Geschichte Kategorie:Romanze